


Even After Death We’ll Be With You

by 1_spritzbi_2



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, I can’t tag, M/M, Some angst, first fic, maze runner - Freeform, relationships, this took me to long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_spritzbi_2/pseuds/1_spritzbi_2
Summary: The wind rustled his hair as he laid on the slightly uncomfortable ground and birds chirped around him, almost singing, like they were glad he was there. After a silent moment as when he listened to the birds it suddenly struck him. He was just in a bed in a room with no wind and definitely no birds. He shot up into a sitting position and winced when he opened his eyes and sunlight poured in. He looked around and noticed a few shacks not to far in the distance, they looked oddly like the ones in the glade but instead of towering grey walls there was sprawling wheat fields that lead to mountains way off in the distance. As he admired the view he heard a voice he never thought he would again.Or: Thomas dies, little does he know there is more beyond.(I can’t  summarise either)
Relationships: Ben/Gally (Maze Runner), Brenda/Minho (Maze Runner), Frypan/Winston (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Implied/Referenced:, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Even After Death We’ll Be With You

Thomas had lost a lot in his life there was no denying that. He had lost friends, loves, safety, his memories and now his life. He could feel his life slowly but surely drain from his body.

He thought back to when Minho had passed, it’d only been a few months since then and he knew he’d follow soon but watching him slowly losing the raging battle within him had broken him. It was obvious to any passerby could certainly see the battle between his mind and body. His mind desperately trying to hold onto life while his body shut down anyway. Thomas could still hear Minho’s last words before death took him clear as day, ‘see you on the other side Thomas’. He still didn’t know what he meant, well he did but he didn’t, he had said it with such certainty that it was like the battle had stopped for a moment, just long enough that he could make out the other side before it continued. Thomas was sure that that was the only battle Minho had ever lost, he had always seemed so unfazed by everything that they had been through yet the thing that actually resulted in his demise was himself. He lost his final battle to himself, fitting really.

He thought of the safe haven that they had founded all those years ago. Would it still prosper even without the original founders around? He hoped it would. He wanted his friends to be honoured for all they had done, even those who had not made it to the haven but he did not want them to stay in the shadows of the dead and dying. Some of the young ones had joked that he had stuck around to show everyone that had opposed them that he could live a long life. But that isn’t what he wanted, in all honesty he would’ve rather die younger with all his friends still around him but instead he stuck it out so that none of them had to be alone when they left this earth. But now he had to face the fate he hadn’t wanted his friends to live through. He would have to die with all his friends 6 feet under, alone. But he’s been alone before, he can do it again.

With the last of his strength he grabbed onto the necklace that he hasn’t taken off in years. As he did so he felt himself breathe his last breath, think his last thought, lose his last battle.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The wind rustled his hair as he laid on the slightly uncomfortable ground and birds chirped around him, almost singing, like they were glad he was there. After a silent moment as when he listened to the birds it suddenly struck him. He was just in a bed in a room with no wind and definitely no birds. He shot up into a sitting position and winced when he opened his eyes and sunlight poured in. He looked around and noticed a few shacks not to far in the distance, they looked oddly like the ones in the glade but instead of towering grey walls there was sprawling wheat fields that lead to mountains way off in the distance. As he admired the view he heard a voice he never thought he would again.

“Thomas?”

He stood up with a start and slowly turned around to find a 17 year old Minho staring at him with a sad smile, he definitely was not the same old frail man he had seen lose his battle all those months ago. He reasoned that he must look younger as he certainly didn’t feel like his old self, but he didn’t bother checking as he was too busy staring at his old friend.

“I guess you lost your final battle,” Minho said quietly, almost quiet enough for the wind to carry it away, but Thomas caught it.

“I guess I did,” he breathed before encasing him in a bone crushing hug. They stayed like that for awhile, maybe it was seconds, maybe it was minutes, Thomas didn’t know. Minho was the first to pull away from the embrace.

“Let’s go see the others, they’ll be happy to see you.” He started walking towards the building off in the distance and didn’t even have to check if Thomas was behind him. They walked for a bit, the buildings growing bigger with each step, when Thomas noticed two figures laughing at something quietly. His legs faltered as he realised who they were. Teresa and Chuck, both looking happier then Thomas had ever seen them alive. They both looked up when they heard Minho’s footsteps. Their faces were both frozen with shock when they saw Thomas, but their faces slowly turned into wide grins. Thomas felt a crushing guilt as Chuck crushed him in a hug, his arms hung loose at his sides. He couldn’t even register what any of them were saying, all he could think was, you caused their death, you are the reason they’re here, you don’t deserve to hug them. They continued down this pattern until Chuck literally shook him out of it. That’s when he realised he had just been standing there with his mouth wide open in shock.

“It’s so good to see you Thomas, I told Alby that you’d be the last I told him, but he still believed Minho would. What a shock it gave him when Minho appeared before you.” Chuck laughed as Teresa and Minho giggled quietly at the memory.

“I- I… where am I?” Thomas stuttered.

That’s when Teresa butted in, “Afterlife, Heaven, whatever you want to call it, oh and Thomas so you know we don’t hold any hard feelings against you, no one does.” Chuck and Minho nodded. He tried to smile at his friends to show that he understood, but he could still feel the guilt eating away at him from the inside. It would definitely take some getting used to.

“Let’s head inside, everyone will be dying to see you again.” Minho said and head towards the shack again, this time with Teresa and Chuck following too.

Minho lead the way through the buildings before emerging into a room that looked like a dining room. There they found Alby and Gally arguing about something or rather while repeatedly pointing at a piece of paper.

“It would be better to put it further away!” Gally argued.

“No it should be closer and then it’ll be easier to get to,” Alby responded, a lot more calmer than the other boy was. “Oh Minho there you are, I need your opinion on-“ Alby’s sentence was cut off when he noticed Thomas standing next to him. The two boys stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Thomas but was most likely just a few seconds. He braced for a lecture or to be yelled at or something of the like, after all he deserved it, he had put his friends through hell and pain and death. It was the least he could get. But instead he got tackled in a hug by the older boy, it felt like one similar to the others he had received from Chuck and Minho, it was full of brotherly love.

“Thank you Thomas, for saving them.” He gave the aforementioned boy a pat on the shoulder before gesturing for them to follow him. They walked through several hallways before arriving at a living room, it was filled to the brim with people. Ben and Gally, who had made his way over to the boy, were talking to Brenda and Zart. Fry was clinging to Winston’s arm like if he let go he would disappear, but Winston didn’t seem to mind as he lent on Fry. They were talking to Sonya and Harriet, who were leaning on each other. Aris and Jeff were both reading books in the corner of the room as Clint laid next to them and talked, tho it seemed neither of the two reading were paying attention. Other people were littered throughout the room, these people, Thomas reasoned, must be people that died before he arrived in the Glade. No one had noticed that he was in the doorway staring at them until Alby cleared his throat and everyone turned, time seemed to freeze in place as everyone looked at him. Recognition and surprise fell over everyone’s face, even the people that hadn’t met him knew who he was, they had heard many stories about how he saved everyone’s asses. Thomas stood there, he didn’t know what to do, he felt awkward and uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him. And he waited, he waited for the yelling and the cussing out and the banishing, he had had dreams where he met his friends again and they all happened like that. Fry was the first to break out if the dazed shock, he let go of Winston’s arm and lept up to crush Thomas in a hug, it had only been a little over a year since he had seen him last but he had missed him. The action snapped everyone else out of the daze and they all began to add onto the hug while congratulating and introducing themselves to Thomas.

“Good to see ya mate.”

“Thanks for saving their asses, oh by the way I’m Nick.”

“Sorry for me attacking you in the maze but thank you for saving my friends.”

“Congrats on being the last.”

Thomas had never felt so happy, not in the 90 odd years of his life he could remember at least. Not even when Brenda and Minho had names their son Newt. Or when Gally has named his daughter Charlie. Or even when Aris has named his son Thomas. The overwhelming feeling of happiness was almost too much to deal with, it didn’t completely crush the guilt that still ate away at his insides when he looked at all the people he had lost surrounding him, but it calmed it enough to make it almost seem like he was living a normal life with his friends. That’s when a voice made everyone fall dead silent:

“Would everyone shut up? What’s got ya so bloody excit-“ the person’s breath hitched in their throat.

Thomas turned around to find Newt staring at him with wide eyes. He must of looked similar because everyone cleared a path between the two. Before Thomas even knew what he was doing he rushed forward and pulled the other boy into a desperate kiss. Newt immediately reciprocated tangling his fingers in the brunettes hair while Thomas warped his arms around the blond’s waist. The kiss was desperate and full of want and need that the two boys had felt for the past 90 years. Thomas heard a few awkward coughs and shuffling of feet from the other boys but he couldn’t care less, all he could think was he was finally with the boy he loved. Newt pulled away first looking concerned but with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

“Why are you crying Tommy?”

That’s when Thomas noticed that he was in fact crying, the warm water poured down his face and blurred his vision, making it harder to see. He wiped his eyes before choking out an answer, “I killed you Newt.”

The boy’s worry turned into sympathy as he held his hand to Thomas’ cheek, “Hey, hey, I’m ok, everyone else is ok, we’ll be ok.”

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

And it was ok, the guilt that he felt every time he saw Chuck or Teresa or Newt slowly faded until he had to concentrate on it to feel it. He got used to working on a farm and using his body again after years of sitting in one place for hours at a time because his body was too frail. He ate Frypan’s food everyday although some days the edges of the food where burnt because Winston had distracted him from cooking by making him dance to whatever new C.D he had found. (They never told anyone where they got the C.Ds so it was always their taste in music.) Thomas and Newt eases into a relationship, both scared they’d hurt the other, they were a perfect pair and complemented each other so well the others joked it was like they had been married since before the maze.

Around one year after he had lost his battle and arrived… wherever they were, most of the people there were in the living room apart from Winston and Fry who were probably burning their lunch and Harriet and Sonya who were probably making out, and no one wanted to walk in on either of those things so they let them be. Thomas finally had enough courage to ask a question he had been too nervous to ask before:

“Hey Alby this may seem dumb but do you guys know if you can fly?”

Alby chuckled a bit and turned away from his book and looked at Thomas, “Don’t worry it isn’t that dumb, actually we had the same question when the first few of us got here so a few of us,” he stared at Ben and Zart for a few seconds to let Thomas know who he was taliking about, “decided to jump off a roof to test it and they both broke at least one of their legs so as far as we know, no we can’t.”

Zart and Ben turned bright red as all eyes turned to look at them, Ben tried to hide from the eyes by burying his head in Gally’s chest but Gally looked shocked and was having none of it, he held the boy out at arm's length and scanned his face. Thomas guessed this was to check if Alby was lying or not. After a few seconds he burst into laughter which set off the rest of the room. Again Thomas felt the same overwhelming force of happiness as the room roared with laughter.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

A few months passed and Thomas found himself leaning against a tree just outside the small woods that surrounded most of the shacks. Newt was leaning on his side and Thomas had his arm around his waist as both watched the sunset. Brenda, Minho and Aris were to their left, huddled under a blanket that Minho was still complaining was to small yet still made no move to get another. To their right Sonya and Harriet lent against each other occasionally whispering and giggling to themselves. Even further to their right Winston was reading a book as Fry laid in his lap.

Instead of the overwhelming happiness that had repeatedly squashed him, he felt filled with a happiness that bleed throughout his body. He felt warmer, his thoughts were clearer and felt as though he was glowing with every good feeling. He snuggled closer to Newt as the final hints of the sun dipped below the horizon.

I may have lost the battle, but I won the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, this is my first fic that I have completed. (Amazing I know) so comments and constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoy thank you.


End file.
